


The only Heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you.

by viayoongi



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bi disaster kevin day, fellow bi disaster aaron minyard, i wrote this bc this ship needed some food, only fluff bc my babies deserve only the best, poor matt boyd walking into these two angry boys, stay tuned, will continue eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viayoongi/pseuds/viayoongi
Summary: Aaron Minyard was going to be a doctor. There were no exceptions, deviations-this was a fact. Kevin Day was going to be a professional exy player. There were no exceptions, deviations-this was a fact.What happens when you stick two, disaster bisexuals, together? They share traumas and cuddle, of course.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this ship needed some good food so i hope you like it <333333

Aaron Minyard was going to become a doctor. There were no exceptions, deviations-this was a fact. He grew up what could possibly be considered Hell on Earth, and he wanted to live a normal life. Of course, as soon as he scribbled his messy signature onto David Wymack’s contact that basically sold his soul to the exy coach for five years, he should have known his life would be anything but normal. Aaron should have known when he was adopted by his very much homosexual cousin and reunited with his psycotic twin brother that his life would never be normal. 

Kevin Day was going to be a professional exy star. He really had no other option, thanks to the Japanese yakuza. His life wasn’t normal and he knew it was never going to be normal. After leaving The Nest, Kevin had to learn how to be a member of society. He didn’t know how to make friends or be his own person. He didn’t know how to live. Being introduced to the Foxes was a big adjustment, but they accepted him and his crankiness. They were more of a family than he could ever ask for in life. 

Aaron, after moving out of the monster’s dorm, would find his way back to the hell pit every so often. Living with Matt meant an endless supply of coffee to fuel his long nights of studying. Yet, there was something missing. Maybe it was Andrew’s cold stare as he drank milk straight from the carton. Maybe it was Nicky’s late night video chats with Erik, keeping them all up with his loud voice. Most of all, maybe it was Kevin’s constant need to be warm. 

Aaron swore that dorm room was set at seventy-five degrees, even in the sweltering summer heat. He hated it after a long and hot practice but, now that Matt kept the windows open in the winter, he missed it. 

Which is how he, at quarter to one in the morning on December 13th, found himself carrying his bag full of textbooks and a blanket pulled from his bed into the monster’s dorm. Andrew and Neil weren’t anywhere to be found but, Nicky and Kevin sat in the beanbag chairs in front of the TV. Nicky was losing his patience trying to teach Kevin how to play some video game. Kevin looked like he was about to burst a vein in his forehead. They both turned when the door opened. 

“Well, if it isn’t my long lost son,” Nicky said happily with a grin. 

“Not your son,” Aaron replied, used to this. “I don’t think you could produce a child this good looking.” 

“Ouch! Savagely burned by my own flesh and blood!” Nicky dramatically placed a hand to his heart. He fell back against the beanbag. “After all I’ve done for you! I’ve washed your underwear and cum socks and this is the repayment I get? You’re lucky I don’t ground you, mister!”

“Do you know how to shut that mouth of yours?” Aaron practically collapsed onto the couch behind the two, letting out a sigh as he dropped his heavy bag. 

“Do you know how to ever take a break?” Nicky retorted, looking back at the cousin with only a face that could be described as a motherly Latino ‘you did not just sass me, child’ face. “Seriously, dude. You’re up until ungodly hours of the night and then you get up at 6 to make it to morning practice. And aren’t you taking like, 18 credits? You sir,” Nicky pointed a finger. “are either a madman or stupid. Probably both if you’re my child.” 

“You’re not a medicine major, Nicky. I’ve gotta work twice as hard as everyone else,” Aaron mumbled, shrugging. “Besides, why do you think I came here? Since when have I ever done any work in the presence of your loud mouth?” 

“Good point. Want in on next round?” the cousin asked, offering him the third controller. Aaron shook his head. He let himself lean back into the couch and actually rest. 

“I just came here to cool off for a few before I head to the library,” he said, pushing the controller away with his foot. His Addias joggers and his high top Chuck Taylors didn’t really go together but he wasn’t known to be the most fashionable. If it was comfortable and he could hide snacks in the pockets, he was sold. 

“Suit yourself,” Nicky replied, turning back around. “Another round, Kev?” Kevin lifted his hand and checked the time on his watch. 

“I placed some books on hold at the library earlier and they should be ready. I should go pick them up before I get carried away,” Kevin said, stretching his long limbs. His Foxes shirt lifted a little with the action; the small glimpse of bare skin caught Aaron’s eye. He couldn’t help but stare, not noticing that the man had said something to him. 

“Earth to Aaron,” Nicky said, waving his hand in front of his face. “C’mon, I know Kevin’s insufferable sometimes but you gotta respect your elders.” 

“Fuck you,” Aaron said before turning to Kevin. “What did you say?”

“I said we should go to the library together.” Kevin stood, walking over to his desk to grab his bookbag and dorm keys. “I know you’re practically flunking American history and we can’t have you being benched because you’re an idiot.” 

“Okay, fuck you too,” Aaron said. His words had no weight because he stood with his bag. “Hurry up before I change my mind.” The two walked towards the door, saying a quick farewell to Nicky on their way out. Aaron was sure Nicky would be grateful to have a quiet dorm for a while, so he could call Erik. “I need to get my history stuff from my room if we’re doing this.” Kevin nodded and followed the shorter man to the other end of the hall. Aaron unlocked the door, knocking once in case Matt and Dan were practicing for their honeymoon. Stepping inside, he found that it was empty and dark. Matt had left the windows open, yet again, sending a shiver down Aaron’s spine. 

“Its cold in here,” Kevin said, blank faced. 

“Yeah, no shit dumbass.” Aaron walked over to his desk, flipping on a light along the way. The living area was decorated with a couch and television-both of which were Matt’s. Aaron didn’t care much to decorate. The only thing he needed and had was a picture of him, Nicky, and Andrew pinned on his desk. It was from his and Andrew’s high school graduation and he swore he could almost see a glimpse of genuine happiness in Andrew’s eyes. 

“Can I ask a question?” Kevin said, poking around the room. 

“You’re gonna ask anyways so get on with it.” 

“Am I really that insufferable?” Something in Kevin’s voice made Aaron turn. He frowned once he saw Kevin’s usually cool demeanor turn unexpectedly serious. Kevin didn’t care what anyone thought about him. He only cared about exy. Why was this even a conversation the two were having?

“I mean,” Aaron started, not really sure how to approach this. “you’re annoying but I wouldn’t call you insufferable. What’s with you, man?” 

Kevin stood silent for a moment. “Sometimes I hear Nicky telling Erik how mean I am.” Another moment of silence passed. “I don’t want to be like him, Aaron.” 

Something inside Aaron’s stomach churned. Kevin didn’t have to say a name for him to know he was talking about his former teammate, Riko Moriyama. It had never occured to Aaron that Kevin had feelings about things over that exy. That was all he talked about and never once brought up emotions. 

“You aren’t like him,” Aaron said. His voice was unexpectedly soft. “You’re never going to be like him.” Aaron dropped his bag onto his desk. “Sit down. We’ll get your stupid books later. You want some hot chocolate? That always cheers Andrew up.” Kevin sat himself down on the couch while Aaron crossed the room to make two cups of hot chocolate. 

“Do you still think about your mom?” Kevin asked, his voice just as quiet as Aaron’s. “I still think about Riko all the time. I see him when I close my eyes. I can’t sleep hardly because hes...he’s always there. He’s there after eight hours waking me up to go to practice. He’s there counting my calories and picking my food. How do I live when he’s still with me?”

“I think about my mom a lot,” Aaron said, bringing over the hot cup. He handed it to Kevin before sitting down himself. “Not as much as I used to but yeah, I do.” Aaron wasn’t one to talk about this stuff. He liked burying it deep inside him and letting it spill out once a week during his session with Betsy. “Talking about it helped. As much as I absolutely hate Neil with my whole being, he was right. Pushing me towards Betsy was the only right thing he’s ever done. You should try it sometime.”

“I don’t talk to her,” Kevin admitted. “I don’t want her to think I’m crazy or something.”

“She talks to Andrew every week. I think you’ll be on the mild end of her patient spectrum.” Kevin let out a breathy laugh that sent Aaron’s stomach into a somersault. 

“I guess you’re right,” Kevin said, looking over at the other. They both sat on either end of the couch, leaning back against the armrests to face each other. “Sorry...For dropping this all on you. You’re really the only one who might get it.” 

Aaron waved a hand. “Yeah yeah, its whatever dude. Just drink your hot chocolate before I stop being nice and kick you out.” They both shared a laugh before going back to sitting in silence. Eventually, Aaron turned on a movie and they both just sat. They drank their drinks, keeping their eyes on the screen in front of them. Somehow, Aaron’s legs ended up up on the couch, his feet resting comfortably against Kevin’s thighs. Somehow, Kevin’s hand found itself rested on Aaron’s calf. Somehow, Kevin and Aaron ended up laying, side by side, buried underneath Aaron’s comforter. They slowly drifted to sleep, Kevin’s head on Aaron’s chest. Whatever they were watching was long forgotten in favor of each other’s presence. They weren’t worried about Matt walking in; they were far too sleep deprived to give any thought to it.


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t expect me to start calling you babe or taking you on dates.” Kevin took another angry bite-why was he always so angry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! thanks for reading!! this work is unedited and incomplete!! i hope you enjoy though!!

When Aaron woke, it was to Kevin’s snores. That was something he definitely did not miss from the monsters’ dorm. He didn’t expect the heaviness on his chest to be said man, sleeping peacefully. 

A mild panic started to form. Aaron froze. He had to register where each of his limps were. His left arm hung off the side of the couch while the right was curled over Kevin’s torso. His legs were somewhere between tangled among themselves or among Kevin’s long legs. He took a moment to think about how Kevin was even able to fit on this couch, considering how long he was. He was a giant in comparison to Aaron and here he was, basically the little spoon. 

Aaron couldn’t help but think that he didn’t mind being in this position. Kevin looked...peaceful. He didn’t wear his normal scowl. His jaw was relaxed and his cheeks were slightly flushed from the shared body heat. He almost looked like a normal person. 

“Cute.” Matt’s voice from the bedroom doorway made Aaron jump. Kevin didn’t seem effected by this, as his snores continued without missing a beat. 

“You scared the shit outta me, dude,” Aaron half-whispered. He knew Kevin was difficult to wake up, yet he still took the precaution of being quiet. Matt chuckled, producing his phone from his pocket to snap a picture of the two. “Hey, fucking delete that.” 

“I don’t think I will. Do you know how many practices I can get out of with this picture? Poor Kevin’ll be in debt with me for the rest of his days.” 

“You’re a dickhead,” Aaron retorted, softly shaking his head. Matt simply laughed and waved him off before making his way out of the dorm-presumably on his way to a morning class. With the annoyance now gone, Aaron shifted ever so slightly to grab his phone from its spot on the floor. His clock read nine in the morning. He wasn’t sure when Kevin’s classes started for the day but he knew his started at ten. 

Now, Aaron had to make a choice. Did he wake Kevin or did he awkwardly shuffle his way out from beneath him-hoping to whatever God there was that he didn’t wake? 

Aaron was a coward, so naturally he chose the second option. 

His movements felt painfully slow, and everytime Kevin moved or even started to breath differently, Aaron stopped entirely. Eventually, he managed to slide out from under the exy player and landed himself on the cold, hard dorm floor. Opting to text Kevin instead of leaving a paper trail, Aaron dressed himself in socially acceptable clothing and grabbed his bookbag, He had just enough time to grab a granola bar and a water from the kitchenette before having to run across campus to make it to his class. 

As his teacher rambled on about last night’s text, he tried his best to send Kevin a nice text. “had class. hope ur ass doesnt sleep thru urs” He wasn’t sure if he should bring up the fact that he had literally woken up cuddling him but again, he was a coward so he decide to let Kevin bring it up. The rest of his class went by slowly. Something in Aaron wanted and waited for a text back from the other. Kevin rarely messaged anyone outside of Neil and Andrew so he wasn’t even so sure he’d get a reply at all. It wasn’t until he was walking out of his second class for the day that he felt his pocket buzz. With butterflies in his stomach, he pulled it out embarrassingly fast. “i didnt. meet up for lunch?” read Kevin’s reply. Aaron scowled. He didn’t like the twist in his stomach. He didn’t like that he felt like he could crack a smile. He hated everything about what he felt. 

“make it fast bc i have class.” Aaron replied. He shoved his phone back into his pocket before leaving the academic building he was in. The athlete’s dining hall wasn’t too far so it didn’t take him too long to walk there. After scanning his student card and filling his plate with food that was deemed somehow “worthy” of an athlete’s diet, he found an empty table along a wall. He sat his food down and let his heavy bookbag fall to the ground with a grunt. He sent Kevin another text letting him know the table location before picking at his food. It didn’t take long for the telephone pole that was Kevin Day to be standing over him. As Aaron looked up at him, he couldn’t help but notice that he seemed more well rested than normal. He still have a scowl on his face and anyone could tell that he didn’t bother combing his bedhead. Aaron couldn’t help but feel his heart skip a beat.   
“You look like shit,” Aaron said. It was the exact opposite of what he felt but he wasn’t about to let Kevin know that. “Did you just roll out of fucking bed?”

“Yes, asshole,” Kevin retorted, letting his bag fall to the ground next to his chair. His long legs bent to allow him to sit and fit at the table. “Your couch sucks.” 

“And who decided to fall asleep on it again?” Aaron poked back, turning his eyes down onto his food. He heard Kevin’s violent stabbing of his salad. 

“Us,” the other said through a mouthful of lettuce. Aaron only hummed in response. He wasn’t sure where Kevin wanted to take this conversation, so he was just going to be quiet. It was a bad habit from living with his mom that he hadn’t quite kicked yet. Kevin only waited a beat before he spoke again. “We shouldn’t tell anyone about that-” 

Aaron’s heart fell-but he nodded. His scowl deepened. He hated this. 

“-But I’m not saying it can’t happen again.” Kevin continued. Aaron’s head whipped up, eyes squinting. Did he hear that correctly? Did he say what he thought he did or was it his poor bisexual brain playing tricks on him? 

“That’s dangerous,” was all Aaron could reply. He didn’t have any other words.

“No its not. Being associated and living with the yakuza is dangerous. This is just…” Kevin trailed off. He and Aaron both didn’t have a word for this. Aaron shook his head; hoping to shake these strange feelings off. 

“Don’t expect me to start calling you babe or taking you on dates.” Kevin took another angry bite-why was he always so angry?

“We could take things slow,” Kevin suggested and Aaron desperately wished they weren’t having this conversation in a busy dining hall. “We’re not dating but leave things…open ended.”

Aaron finished his food with a big bite. He picked up his bag, shouldering it along with his questioning of his sexuality, and waved a hand at the other man. “Sure, whatever,” he said. He didn’t want to talk about this any longer. He was glad that things could continue, but things weren’t getting deep and that was the one thing Aaron could never do. His sort relationship with Katelyn showed him that he couldn’t open up-at least fully-to anyone. And he wasn’t going to start with Kevin Day of all people. “Whatever you want, dude. Just don’t tell anyone. I can’t have people thinking things that aren’t true. Plus, I really don’t want Nicky betting on me anymore.” Kevin grunted in agreement and Aaron just stood there for a moment, looking at him. He couldn’t stop looking at him. He didn’t want to stop looking at him. He shook his head, shaking the gross feelings away, and said a quiet goodbye before taking off for the rest of his classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there!! thank you so much for reading!! i'm amazed at how many reads and kudos this has gotten!! additions to this story will be slow, as im working full time but i love kevaaron and am a firm believer that they both just deserve happiness so thats what i'll give them!! i'd love comments and critiques!!


End file.
